


Everything Wrong With Daughter of the Lilies

by sirtalen



Category: Daughter of the Lilies (Webcomic)
Genre: Episode Review, Gen, Silly, everything wrong with...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtalen/pseuds/sirtalen
Summary: Because I mock what I love.(may contain spoilers. duh!)





	1. Our Wild Brethren

[Part One](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/part-1-a-girl-with-no-face): DotL starts with an image of a cool dragon that won’t even be introduced for another six chapters just to draw readers in. Also, while Thistle _hides_ her face, she’s definitely got one, which makes the title misleading. So, two sins right off the bat. DING!

 

Total: 2

 

[Chapter One](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/chapter-1-our-wild-bretheren): DotL makes me look at a cave elf’s hideous dental work, rather than just getting on with the story. DING!

 

Total: 3

 

[Page 2](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/13): Brent is looking forward so intently, that he failed to see or _smell_ the half-devoured, rotting body on the floor until he literally trips over it. DING!

 

Total: 4

  

[Page 4](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/14): Disembodied voices needlessly fill in background information that everyone should have logically already known. DING!

Also, while the idea of magical walkie talkies is nifty, they’re violating the number one rule of D&D: _Never split the g-d d-mned party!_ DING!

 

Total: 6

 

[Page 5](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/15): Thistle is suspiciously well informed about Cave Elf society, especially since everyone else considers them to be monsters only worth killing. I’m sure this won’t be the least bit significant later. DING!

 

Total: 7

 

[Page 6](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/16): Brent wastes time being a misogynistic -sshole, while being stalked by a cannibalistic elf. DING!

 

Total: 8

 

[Page 7](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/17): Wingdinglish[. ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/17) DING!

 

Total: 9

 

[Page 8](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/18): Brent getting ambushed by the second cave elf could have been avoided if the hadn’t split the party. Seriously, they’re in a mineshaft, operating in the dark, and know their enemy can see better than they can. If they did have to split up they could have been working in two teams of two each, and they’d have been able to cover each other’s backs. Whoever is in charge here sucks at small unit tactics. DING!

 

Total: 10

 

[Page 9](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/19): Deus ex Thistle. DING!

 

Total: 11

 

[Page 10](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/110): Cool pose , but later events will show Thistle just doesn’t have the self-confidence to pull it off. DING!

 

Also, Brent and the cave elf were at least at least twenty feet away from Thistle’s position. How did the elf have time to process his surprise and grief, then turn and leap so quickly as to be on top of Thistle before she could aim her second shot? DING!

 

Total: 13

 

[Page 11](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/111): Lyra is perfectly right, but she’s still being a dick to someone who just got a chunk of his arm bitten off. DING! Also, her background bio says her speciality is hand-to-hand combat, not archery. Couldn’t she have just moved up and started punching? DING!

 

Total: 15

 

[Page 13](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/113): Lyra shows relief that Thistle is safe , while _sitting on top of_ the guy with a boulder crushing his spine and rib cage, not to mention is still bleeding to death from a serious injury. DING!

 

Total: 16

 

[Page 14](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/114): Lyra and Orrig show deep concern for Thistle ’s wardrobe malfunction, while still ignoring Brent’s far more serious injuries. No wonder he’s got self-confidence issues. DING!

 

Total: 17

 

Ongoing Total: 17


	2. By Any Other Name

[ Chapter Two ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/chapter-2-by-any-other-name): Significant Chapter Title is Significant. DING!

 

Total: 1

 

[ Page 2 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/22) : Okay, this mob of angry villagers forms up about _thirty seconds_ after Rose/Thistle is discovered over LouAnne’s baby, giving her no time to go home and grab her belongings. What, did they keep their pitchforks and torches by the front door just in case they needed to act like a bunch of dicks to someone who’s been their neighbor for months, possibly years? DING!

 

Also, flashback. DING!

 

Total: 3

 

[ Page 5: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/25) Webcomic subjects us to a montage of idiotic job candidates, just to show how desperate Orrig would have to be to accept Thistle’s complete lack of credentials. DING!

 

Total: 4

 

[ Page 6 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/26): “Vhy you vearing shirt on head?” Orrig would be excellent at Webcomic Sins. DING!

 

Total: 5

 

[ Page 7 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/27): Wouldn’t spontaneously growing a bunch of plants in the middle of the sidewalk count as some form of magical littering? Did Thistle just risk getting a ticket to show off her powers? Did Orrig have to explain to his wife he came home late because he had to clean up a bunch of magical thistle plants? And seriously, those things are sharp. They would have ripped the heck out of his shirt, and I doubt his wife would have been happy about that.

 

I’m confused. DING!

 

Total: 6

 

[ Page 8 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/28): Line of Sight Naming uses Line of Sight. Thistle had at least a couple of hours to figure out another alias, did she have to wait until the absolute last minute? DING!

 

Total: 7

 

[ Page 9 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/29): Thistle has a terrible bedside manner. DING!

 

Total: 8

 

[ Page 10 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/210): Orrig pointlessly drags both cave elf bodies outside, instead of beheading them in the mine tunnels, just to give Thistle a reason to see him do the deed and get more upset. DING!

 

Total: 9

 

[ Page 11 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/211): Orrig’s crack mercenary team demonstrates all the calm professionalism of a bunch of kindergarteners arguing over a toy. DING!

 

Total: 10

 

[ Page 12 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/212): The artist had no problem showing a miner’s mutilated body in the previous chapter, but puts a censor bubble over Brent giving Lyra the finger. DING!

 

Final panel ensures reader will feel like an idiot if they didn’t guess Thistle’s true identity before the final reveal. DING!

 

Total: 12

 

[ Page 13 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/213): Thistle uses the Jedi “Certain point of view” philosophy to lie her -ss off. They weren’t scared of her because she was monstrous looking, they were scared of her because she was female, and the male cave elves just pulled a serious cultural nono. DING!

 

“They’re just cave elves.” That’s Racist. DING!

 

Total: 14

 

[ Page 14 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/214): And that’s a serious biohazard. DING!

 

Total: 15

 

[ Page 15 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/215): “There were two of them?” Yes, there were two of them. Did you imagine that Orrig and Co. murdered and burned a second head from some random guy just to get a bigger paycheck? Okay, they might have, being mercenaries and all, but still. DING!

 

Also, Obnoxious Bureaucrat is apparently a direct descendant of Margaret Hamilton. DING!

 

Total: 17

 

[ Page 16 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/216): Lyra almost rips Brent’s wounded arm off to try and get a bigger paycheck.

 

Total: 18

 

[ Page 17 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/217): Orrig violates Thistle’s personal space. DING!

 

Total: 19

 

[ Page 18 ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/218): Okay, I’m removing one sin for Orc Dad’s inspirational pep talk. !GNID

 

But I’m putting one back for him whacking Brent on the back of the head. What was that all about? It was Lyra being a dick back at Obnoxious Bureaucrat's desk. DING!

 

Total: 19

 

Ongoing Sin Total: 36


	3. The Cost of Our Righteous Indignation

[ Chapter Three ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/chapter-3-the-cost-of-our-righteous-indignation) : Visible text of the guild circular indicates article's author is suffering from both paranoia and problems with their software. DING!

 

Total: 1

  
  


[ Page One: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/31) Thistle's subconscious can't remember if she was chased from town by angry villagers or Romero style zombies. DING!

 

Total: 2

  
  


[ Page Two: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/32) Thistle mutters like a homeless person to recap for the reader's benefit. Even though any reader at point has already been sucked into an archive dive and is perfectly capable of remembering her appointment from a few pages ago. DING!

 

Bottom panel shows a kid with grey skin and big pointed ears like the cave elves just hanging out on a roof with a fursuiter,  _ completely unmolested.  _ Yes, I know it's just an Easter egg for people who used to follow  _ One Question,  _ but it's still a Sin. DING!

 

Also, if Ranu and Dart exist in this universe, does that mean General Orson and Narini do too? Cause I'd be totally down with them hanging out with Orrig and Co. I'm just saying.

 

Total: 4 

[ Page Three: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/33) Furbies survived the Magipocalypse. DING!

 

And so did police harassment of protesters. DING!

 

Total: 6

  
  


[ Page Four ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/34) : "Ex Libris" is Latin for "From Books" which has nothing to do with the list of names below it. Also, there are at least twelve names already crossed off. Is Thistle hundreds of years old, or does she just really suck at hiding? DING!

 

Total: 7

  
  


[ Page Five ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/35) : Thistle chooses a posh neighborhood to sit and rest in, just so we can see her harassed. DING!

 

Total: 8

  
  


[ Page Six ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/36) : Okay, we've established that Thistle is so short on cash that she has to sleep in an alley, yet she has enough money to get a rush tailoring job for a new hoodie. DING! 

 

Futhermore, if she had that kind of money beforehand, why couldn't she have gotten the hood  _ before  _ she went job hunting? DING!

 

Further-furthermore, what kind of a tailor agrees to a rush job from a faceless hobo anyway? DING!

 

Finally, I'm adding another Sin for the Rilwer cameo, because I'm enough of a Meg fanboy to know who the heck Rilwer is, d-mnitall. DING!

 

Total: 12

  
  


[ Page Seven ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/37) : Okay, I understand where Orrig is coming from, but he's still a dick for letting Lyra drop three beers and letting Brent only have one. DING!

 

Total: 13

  
  


[ Page Eight ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/38) : Presumably Lyra already knows "Co'dafekka" is a sensitive subject for Brent. Why the #$%@ would she bring up when she knows it would set him off? "Responsible drunk" my -ss. DING!

 

Total: 14

[ Page Ten ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/310) : "No" you can't see into her hood, or "No" you don't think she's pretty? Because if it's the latter, you're a judgemental dick, Lyra. DING!

 

On the other hand, if it was the latter, and you managed (for once in your life) to keep your mouth shut about something sensitive, well good on you, Lyra. !GNID

 

Total: 14

  
  


[ Page Eleven ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/311) : "...I like to make flowers." And can also cast Feather Fall, Magic Missile, Continual Light, not to mention healing spells and Heaven knows what else. All of which a team of mercenaries  _ might  _ consider  _ slightly  _ more useful! DING!

 

Also, Awkward Thistle is Awkward. DING!

 

Total: 16

  
  


[ Page Twelve ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/312) : "You look mostly human." That's Racist. DING!

 

Also, Lyra continues to be a dick. DING!

 

Total: 18

  
  


[ Page Thirteen ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/313) : Okay okay. Lyra is an archer and a martial artist, and still a dick. We Get It. DING!

 

Total: 19

  
  


[ Page Fourteen ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/314) : I  _ think  _ Thistle would know what a mercenary company is, if they're a regular part of society. Honestly, most people try desperately  _ not  _ to find out a mercenary company is like in medieval society. DING!

 

Total: 20

  
  


[ Page Sixteen ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/316) : Despite Thistle's dire warnings, they take the job anyway. DING!

 

Total: 21

  
  


[ Page Seventeen ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/317) : There's nothing actually wrong with this scene, I just want to slap Mysterious Red Haired Woman silly. DING!

 

Total: 22

  
  


[ Page Eighteen ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/318) : Thistle demonstrates poor life-planning skills. DING!

 

Total: 23

  
  


[ Page Nineteen ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/319) : This page will haunt my nightmares. Thanks, Webcomic. DING!

  
Total: 24

  
  


[ Page Twenty ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/320) : We now interrupt this webcomic with a scene from  _ Finding Hades.  _ DING!

 

Total: 25

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Two ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/322) : And another from  _ Inside Out, Literally. _ DING!

 

Total: 26

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Three ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/323) : Most boring way to get a cursed sword ever. DING!

 

Total: 27

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Four ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/324) : Like most jerks, Lyra can dish it out, but she can't take it. DING!

 

Total: 28

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Five ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/325) : Ironic Contrast for the win. Also  _ awwwwwwwww! _ !GNID !GNID !GNID

 

Total: 25

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Six ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/327) : Somehow in a town big enough to support a major university, Thistle just happens to run into the same villagers that ran her out of town. DING!

 

Also, Curly Haired Guy demonstrates the "Speak Louder and Slower" form of foreign languages interpretation. DING!

 

Total: 27

 

[ Page Twenty-Seven ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/328) : Okay, I want to address the logic of this setup. We later learn that Master Wu  _ specifically  _ forbade Drath summoning be taught in his school, and that the Board of Regents went behind his back and scheduled one anyway. Furthermore,  _ knowing  _ that Drath summoning is both dangerous and forbidden by his boss, Professor Fike agrees to teach the class. Does this guy have a death wish? More to the point, does he have no idea about the concept of "Losing your tenure?" DING!

 

Seriously, who the @#$%  _ argues  _ with a  _ dragon _ ? (Aside from Lyra.) DING!

 

Total: 29

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Nine ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/329) : Thistle is Parkouring so hard that she ignores the panel lines. DING!

 

Total: 30

  
  


[ Page Thirty ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/330) : Drath Possessed Frog from comes of the Emperor Palpatine School of Not In a Million Years Persuasion. DING!

 

Total: 31

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Two ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/332) :  _ Ahahahah!  _ !GNID

 

Total: 30

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Three ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/333) : Fat Guy catches with Thistle even though she  _ clearly  _ pulled way ahead of him. DING!

 

Total: 31

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Four ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/334) : We interrupt this webcomic for an  _ ABC After-School Special. _ DING!

 

Total: 32

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Five ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/335) : Despite starting this summmoning  _ knowing _ that the Drath is going to try and punch his buttons, Fike does the stupid thing anyway. DING!

 

Total: 33

 

[ Page Thirty-Six ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/336) : Someone on the Internet thinks this is sexy. DING!

 

Total: 34

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Seven ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/337) : Orrig's chest hair is apparently so awesome it can't be contained by the panel. DING!

 

Total: 35

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Nine ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/339) : Politeness. !GNID

 

But also, Demon Nipples. DING!

 

Total: 35

 

Ongoing Sin Total: 71


	4. Chapter Four: The Suffering Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated this. Sorry.

[ Chapter Four ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/chapter-4-the-suffering-servant) : The Suffering Servant: Alliteration. DING!

 

Total: 1

  
  


[ Page One ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/401) : Orrig survives this. DING!

 

Also, apparently the walls are so think no one heard the terrified screams as Professor Fike was sucked up by the Demonic Frog Guy. DING!

 

Also, I refuse to call the Demonic Frog Guy "Brody." "Brody" sounds friendly, and this guy definitely isn't. DING!

 

Total: 4

  
  


[ Page Two ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/402) : At the end of the previous chapter, Orrig clearly ordered Brent to get the students out of the lecture hall. Yet he and the students are still standing around for Demonic Frog Guy to start his Toad of Wealth and Taste act. DING!

 

Total: 5

  
  


[ Page Four ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/404) : I thought the point of summoning circles was to contain a demon once it's summoned, which clearly didn't work in DFG's case. But once this one is damaged, it opens up a portal straight to the Drath realm. Seriously, what's the point of the thing if you can open up a path for the Legions of Hell to use by accidentally scuffing it with your shoe?! DING!

 

Total: 6

  
  


[ Page Four ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/405) : Scramble to exit Hell resembles the opening of Walmart on Black Friday. Which is somehow appropriate, but still a Sin. DING!

 

Total: 7

  
  


[ Page Seven ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/407) : Demonic Barrel of Monkeys. DING!

 

Total: 8

  
  


[ Page Eight ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/408) : Students continue to stand around like idiots instead of fleeing. DING!

 

Also, professors in the hallway continue to gawk instead of trying to help contain the mess. DING!

 

Total: 10

  
  


[ Page Nine ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/409) : Seriously,  _ no one  _ in this d-mned school can hear the terrified screams? Or worse, maybe they do and don't actually care?  _ What kind of school is this? _ DING!

 

Total: 11

  
  


[ Page Ten ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/410) : Lyra speaks for us all. Without actually speaking. DING!

 

Total: 12

  
  


[ Page Eleven ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/411) : Giant Demonic Frog eats a random guy in the street, rather than the room full of tasty students he was in a few seconds ago. DING!

 

Total: 13

  
  


[ Page Twelve ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/412) : Giant Demonic Frog reminds me how much I hate the sound of fingernails on a blackboard. Thanks, Webcomic. DING!

 

Total: 14

  
  


[ Page Thrite ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/413) en: Brent just stares at the pool of demons, instead of swinging his sword. Seriously, it was shown earlier that the small fry can be taken out by poking them with just a sword tip, what is he waiting for? DING!

 

Also, a homage to  _ The Thing.  _ DING!

 

Total: 16

  
  


[ Page Fifteen: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/415) Webcomic censors Brent's use of the word "Damn" even though theologically speaking it's completely appropriate. DING!

 

Total: 17

  
  


[ Page Sixteen: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/416) Did no one ask  _ why  _ Professor Fike needed a pen full of goats before providing them for his class? Whoever is in charge of supplies at this school needs a stern talking to. DING!

 

Total: 18

  
  


[ Page Seventeen: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/417) Lyra speaks for us all. DING!

 

Total: 19

  
  


[ Page Nineteen: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/419) Nopenopenope!!! DING!

 

Total: 20

  
  


[ Page Twenty: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/420) Apparently Thistle got her coat so cheap and fast because it's made out of tissue paper.

  
  


[ Page Twenty-One: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/421) Bald Guy scares the crap of Thistle by chasing her, instead of just asking her to wait a second so they could talk. DING!

 

Also, how many other woman wearing mysterious hoods could he possibly know to have to ask her to confirm her identity? DING!

 

Total: 22

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Two: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/422) Hotshot Elven Archer hits the one spot on this creature that is armored. DING!

 

Total: 23

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Three: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/423) What is it with people simultaneously being nice to Thistle and violating her personal space? DING!

 

Total: 24

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Four: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/424) Previously Drath were shown to vulnerable to a sword, now they're immune to axes. DING!

 

Total: 25

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Five: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/425) Drath snuggles! DING!

 

Total: 26

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Six ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/426) : Previously, Professor Fike is shown to be almost instantly sucked up by Froggy Drath, yet somehow Orrig and Brent resist being absorbed themselves, for Reasons. DING!

 

Lyra whines about the shot being too far. Which means she's either trying to mercy kill Brent, who is on a freight train to hell already, or she can't see the Pile o' Drath two feet in front of her. DING!

 

Total: 28

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Seven: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/427) Webcomic plays the "Dance Around Main Character's Secrets" game instead of taking two lousy panels to just  _ explain  _ things. DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

 

Total: 33

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Eight: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/428) How did Thistle get here? She was chased down several streets, had a deeply elliptical conversation with Fat Guy, and then somehow leaps into the middle of the fight with the drath, after A) Wanting nothing to do with them, and B) Having demonstrably little self-confidence in her own abilities. Can she teleport? Was the conversation happening before Fike's f-ckup? Is she just really, really good at running when no one is chasing her? What is she doing here? And  _ where  _ are all the school's supposedly magical teachers when there's an emergency going on? DING, DING, DING, DING, DING.

 

Total: 38.

  
  


[ Page Twenty-Nine: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/429) Thistle demonstrates a level of magical power that she showed no sign of at the beginning of the comic, despite how useful it would have been when going after the cave elves. DING!

 

Total: 39

  
  


[ Page Thirty: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/430) Drath apparently know Thistle well enough to hate her, but don't bother addressing her by name to give readers a clue. DING!

 

Total: 40

  
  


[ Page Thirty-One: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/431) She already has a shirt. Don't you want her to give back the one she stole from you? DING!

 

Total: 41

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Two:  ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/432) Brutal! !GIND !GIND !GIND

 

Total: 38

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Three: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/433) Where did all those kids that were Not Running go? Did the drath eat them all or what? DING!

 

Total: 39

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Four: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/434) The portal is shown glowing red, even though the drath hell is apparently composed of black and white shadows. DING!

 

Total: 40

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Five: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/435) And we're back to Thistle and Fat Guy's earlier conversation. This webcomic has more cross-cuts than a Christopher Nolan film. DING!

 

Total: 41

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Six: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/436) Y'know, if this is an example of the Good Guy deity in this universe, I'd sooner try Drath Hell, thanks. I'll have commentary about the Angel of C'th'ulu later. DING!

 

Total: 42

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Seven: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/437) Brent is a big guy, and Thistle looks like she weighs 90 pounds soaking wet. How is she pulling him out of there? DING!

 

Total: 43

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Eight: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/438-) Gondor is going to want their tree back. DING!

 

Total: 44

  
  


[ Page Thirty-Nine: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/439) Magically Grown Tree plugging a Portal to Hell I can accept. Magically Grown Tree with  _ moss  _ already on it is ridiculous! DING!

 

(It's my commentary, I can get annoyed at whatever I want.)

 

Total: 45

  
  


[ Page Forty: ](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/dotl/440) HAHAHAHA! !GIND

 

Total: 44

 

Ongoing Sin Total: 115


End file.
